Night Terrors & Bad Dreams
by Ice-Kun Ryuzaki
Summary: Felicia and Ludwig, AKA Italy and Germany, Have been having dreams about terrible things happening to them, caused by the other. Will this possibly ruin the strong relationship the have? Fem!ItalyXGermany, Rated M for sexual themes & Strong Language.


The sun shined through the transparent pink curtains, painting the extremely pale olive-like skin of the naked Italian girl, Her breasts covered with a white quilt. Her long brown hair sticking to her back slightly, the humidity causing her body to stick to the cotton sheets.

_Light brown eyes slowly opened, staring at the wall white rose patterned wallpaper. She yawned slightly, sitting up She noticed her clothes were missing. Seeing her clothes from the night before, they were scattered from right to her feet to the door. She walked to the wooden dresser, placed on top were various photographs in frames. She opened it, pulling out black underwear, jeans and a tank top. She placed all of them, her slightly erect nipples seen through the fabric of the white tank top that exposed most of her large breast and the jeans hugging her legs. _

_ She began to walk out of the room, spotting clothes on the floor. Mens clothes. _

_She shrugged and walked out of her room, down the hallway and into the kitchen, where she froze as she saw a blonde, blue eyed man sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. His muscular chest covered by a black t-shirt, and blue boxers covering his lower regions._

_He looked up at her and gave a warm smile. _

"_Germany!" she smiled._

"_Good morning, Felicia." he smiled warmly, standing up from his current seat and walking over to her. _

_She smiled and cuddled him._

_Stepping back, He noticed what she was wearing and his face grew red. "F...Felicia..You just made my morning problem worse..." he looked away._

"_..Morning problem?" she frowned._

_He took her and shoved her onto the kitchen counter, she let out a gasp as she widened her eyes. _

"_When men like me wake up after a night of...intercourse, Something makes us need to do it again in the morning..." He looked into her eyes._

_She let out a small squeak. "I think..Girls are like that..Too..." _

_He smiled and kissed her collarbone, licking it up and down, running a hand up her shirt slowly. _

"_Germany, Not right here!" She moaned._

"_Why not...?" He asked, kissing her._

"_Because I Hate you!" she screamed, pushing him away from her. Germany fell in what seemed like slow motion, and it seemed like the fall would kill him as soon as he hit the floor. just centimeters away from it, everything went black._

Germany quickly bolted up , beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. He breathed hard. Moving his hand about an inch to the right, he felt it brush across the silky skin of his beloved Felicia. He looked down at her with a smile, running his fingers through her hair.

"Ich liebe dich..." He whispered in a sweet tone.

"...Ti amo." Spoke an even sweeter voice.

Germany smiled and looked down at Italy. "Good morning, Italy."

"Buongiorno" Italy smiled sweetly. "You startled me, Doitsu, You woke me up when you sat up so quickly like that..." She moaned, stretching as she sat up.

Germany tried not to blush at her moaning. "I just had a night terror, Thats all."

"You mean like a bad dream?" She frowned, wrapping her arms around him, the blanket slipping off of her, causing her breasts to be exposed to him.

"Yes..Italia, A bad dream..." He blushed, laying back and pulling her on top of him. Skin to skin, She layed atop him, eyes closed.

"Tell me what it was about." She smiled, snuggling against him.

"You wouldn't want to know, It would upset you i'm sure." He closed his eyes, putting his arms around her.

"When you say that, It makes me only want to know mor..." Her words drifted off as she started falling asleep.

"V...Ve...ve..." She moaned, her voice soft.

_Rain pitter-pattered against her umbrella, coming down hard. _

"_GERMANY!" Italy screamed at the top of her lungs, running as fast as she could, Her boots clicking and splashing against the ground. _

_She didn't know why she was running, but she just kept running. _

"_G-GERMANY!" She cried out again. Every time she even got near him, His back was turned, and she just kept on running towards him, not seemed to get any closer. _

_She dropped her umbrella, it tumbled and twisted behind her, the ribbon of her ponytail coming undone and floating off into the distance behind her. She cried loudly, still running._

_Finally it seemed as if Germany was in sight. She managed to get behind him but instead of throwing her arms around him, she dropped to her knees, breathing to heavy in exhaustion, she bended over and vomited blood onto the ground._

_ She cried loudly, dry heaving, not knowing what was wrong with her._

"_G...Ger...ma..ny...He..Help..." She wheezed. _

_She looked up, blood dripping onto her white dress from her chin and mouth, she cried, tears blurred her light brown eyes. _

_She saw that he was turned towards her now, Her vision still blurred. It looked like he was offering her a hand up, but this was not at all helping, what he was doing was something that would kill Italy, Literally. She wiped the tears from her eyes and only found herself staring straight into a gun. She gasped. Trying to scream, she had suddenly become mute, gasping for air._

_Germany pulled the trigger, and right before the bullet hit her dead center in the middle of the head, everything went black._

Italy sat up, gasping and widening her eyes, nearly screaming Germany's name.

"I-Italia, Whats wrong?" Germany asked, worried.

"...Just a bad dream...Thats all..."


End file.
